


He Watches Her

by Mayamelissa



Series: Odds and Enders of Hero, Champion, Herald [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a POV piece involving Varric's thoughts on his friendship with my OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Watches Her

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written MONTHS prior to me finding this site or even dreaming I would let Caffeine out into the wild. Enjoy?

He watches her.

  
As both a friend and like a brother.

  
He watches her.

  
He sees what most do not. He could write 10 novels alone on what he has observed her do.

  
He watches her.

  
She heals all she can without asking for payments. In Lowtown, she would fix up decrepit spaces for the families and purify the water so it was safe for consumption. Even when they returned and she moved to Hightown, she would still come back at night and help feed those she could. Crime actually went down in Lowtown because of her.

  
She never said anything about what she would do. But he knew.

  
He knows because he watches her.

  
He doesn't know if she knows what he's seen or how much. If she knows he's seen her cry when she thinks she's alone in her room or he knows how she does not sleep unless she is unconscious or cradled in the arms of a lover.

  
A lover he wishes he could be but is too afraid to try to become.

  
He watches her.

  
In battle, she is a more powerful force than a rampaging giant. She has punched out and stared down dragons. First a mage, she became a warrior, and now he watches her master the way of the Rogue. She is beautiful and deadly and if he believed there are gods, she is his.

  
He watches as she tries to speak as little of her home as possible to people who wish to call her 'friend'. She is not from Thedas. He believes her, even if others do not. He has seen her do so much that he does not believe her to be insane.

  
He believes because he watches her.

  
He loves her. But he will not give in to dreams of more than being her friend. Passion runs deep in her and he know she would accept him if he came to her. She would not treat him poorly or let a race difference come between them. In fact she would make him better. Sex isn't a mere tool or something for fun or a weapon to her. It is an expansion on bonds between people in love. So if she fell in love with some other man while with him, he knows he will still be sacred to her. She would make him feel loved and happier than anyone could. She would still love him.

  
He watches her, but he will not give in.

  
Cole can sense what he will not say. Luckily the kid says nothing about it while she is present. However the boy will question him often about why when they are alone. He answers as best he can and leaves. His own professed cowardice and how he feels for her are unbreakable walls no dwarven craftsmen could break. He has written poems and stories for her no one will read but him. They give him comfort and strength to endure while he watches.

  
Others will love her. She will love them. And he will stand firm, praying her loves will last. She deserves it. She has ended the Blight, became Champion of Kirkwall, and now leads the Inquisition. If anyone deserves love and happiness, he knows it to be her due.

  
He also knows he is not worthy to be with her like that. Like he wants and wishes to be. He doesn't have the strength of character to hold her like she deserves. He wants to. Andreste preserve him: he wants to. Every time they talk. Every time he sees her smile or laugh. When she uses that weird device of hers to listen to what she calls music and dances when she thinks no one can see her.

  
  Every time he watches her, he loves her more.

  
And his heart breaks because of it.


End file.
